Let's Play Minecraft
Let's Play Minecraft is a popular 'Let's Play...' produced by Achievement Hunter. To date, it is the longest running 'Let's Play...' that Achievement Hunter have produced. The first Let's Play Minecraft episode was a roaring success, which then led to a weekly series. In one episode of AHWU, Geoff said that he and the rest of the Achievement Hunter staff will "upload new Minecraft Let's Play videos every week now until we die". Overview The Let's Play Minecraft series is a weekly YouTube series consisting of Achievement Hunter members Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, and Ray, and Ryan all playing Minecraft for Xbox, with the usual episode being around thirty minutes long. In the beginning, the five of them only explored the world and 'griefed' each other. This includes killing each other, destroying each other's houses, and accidentally getting lost or misplacing blocks in a hilarious fashion. In later episodes, the series focused on competition-based gameplay, with activities based around popular PC-version games, like Hunger Games, parkour and The Walls. Occasionally they are joined by guest players such as Caleb and Joel as well as the community members who made maps that Rooster Teeth have featured, such as AxialMatt and SuperNinja5506. Each of the core members also has a role/quirk that defines their behavior in the series: *Geoff's character skin is the Master Chief. He is usually the person announcing and running all the competitions. He appears to be the most competitive, as seen by his reactions to losses. He also did not compete in as much Tower competitions as the remainder of the crew, instead standing by and watching the competition. *Jack's character skin is the biker from Trials HD. He is usually the one that goes off on his own, due to him being tormented by other players. He is the quietest member of the players. He has been successful a couple of times, having won one team-based competition, (The Walls, with Caleb) and having held the Tower of Pimps twice. He often builds houses. *Michael's skin is Banjo from Banjo Kazooie. At first, Michael's defining quirk was that he didn't know how to play, often making mistakes. Since then he has learned and now his quirk is that he is usually aggressive towards other players, especially Gavin, and refers to himself as "Mogar" as his Warrior name. He is easily the best fighter of the group and could probably take out the others with just a stone sword. *Gavin's skin is a Creeper. He constantly harasses and ridicules other players, so he is frequently the target of the other players' rage, even to the point where they'll physically attack him. He is also well known for griefing others constructs, usually leading to hysterical rages. Since the new update, his name no longer appears above his head and he is often mistaken for an actual creeper. Despite being one of the only two members (the other being Ray) to have played the game prior to the Let's Play, he often fails at what he does because of his own actions. Even though he is the one who created the original Tower of Pimps, he has won the Tower of Pimps only one time during Let's Play Minecraft Episode 23 - Hunger Games. *Ray's skin is a man in a tuxedo. He bases this off Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. In going with this character, he is often seen carrying roses in his inventory and showering roses onto the winner of the week's challenge or standing next to walls and showing close-ups of his players face. He also has the most success in the competition games, having won the Tower of Pimps more than anyone else, and he has also won 6 non-tower competitions. He also opens the episodes by shouting "LLLLLET'S PLAY!" and throwing roses while shouting. One the things which he says often is, " Shout out to ..." He refers to himself as the best in Let's Play Minecraft, and is shown to be as such. *Ryan's skin is a Scotsman. Ryan joined the Let's Plays shortly after joining Achievement Hunter. Ryan was originally only the PC guy, but is now a full Achievement Hunter member and competes in Let's Play Minecraft almost every Friday. Ryan is usually quiet like Jack, although he occasionally breaks the rules in the Let's Play videos, although not always intentionally. In Episode 37, he broke the rules and then lied about it, which got him yelled at. Also, in Episode 38 he cheated by killing Ray, when he was not supposed to. (although this could have been by accident, as he said he wasn't paying attention.) Despite being in less Let's Plays, he has won the Tower of Pimps more times than Caleb and Gavin, and is tied with Geoff and Jack with two Tower wins. *Caleb's main skin is a nurse, although he also appeared with other skins, such as a wrestler in Episode 28. Caleb usually appears for larger community-made maps, for example the Grifball map and the Labyrinth map. He frequently only plays as a referee/co-commentator for competitons and is the one who communicates with the players making the maps. He has since been banned from competition due to excessive screen looking and cheating, and he is the only one out of all seven Let's Players who has never held the Tower of Pimps. Achievement City Achievement City is the main base of operations for most episodes of the series. Achievement City was built by Gavin and Geoff, reportedly taking 20 hours (Although most of these were spent building Geoff's house). Each core member of Achievement Hunter has their own home as follows: *'Jack -' A stilted home, standing above a mine. There is a block of wood hanging from the ceiling that, when removed, revealed lava which unsuccessfully aimed to burn down his house.'' '' *'Michael' - Standard home. Has some paintings. It was the only house to have a sign that didn't have the owner's name written on it, rather four lines of "Awaiting approval..." *'Gavin' - Made out of cobblestone and features a multitude of artwork that even covers the doorway. *'Ray' - Unlike the other homes, Ray's house is made entirely of dirt and is the smallest. There are no anemities like beds, furnaces, etc. in Ray's home. He was instead given a torch. Ray has attempted many times to improve his home by stealing green wool, and even stealing Gavin's paintings. Geoff claimed that he let Millie make Ray's home. *'Geoff' - By far the largest structure within the city, Geoff's home is a large smooth stone "monolith". Inside is a vast, empty space, save for a single bed on the far side of the room. The height of the building reaches the build height limit of the server. In the Achievement Raceway Tour it is said there is a "secret thing" in Geoff's house that has not been shown yet. Near the ceiling is an array of signs holding back water, which is released via a lever near the front door. *'Ryan '- Ryan is currently taking refuge in the Kung-Fu house, where Ray does his best Kung-Fu impression. Gavin and Geoff said they will make him a house eventually but currently his house is entirely made of dirt, with a Kung-Fu painting aside the front door. He used to live in the Stunt House prior to it's removal. *'Caleb '- Caleb is not an official Let's Player, so he does not get a house. Also, he cheats and screen-looks. At the center of the city lies a giant rendering of the Achievement Hunter logo made out of black, green, and white wool. Beneath the city is a vast supply of TNT, triggered by a button somewhere within the city limits. The triggering of the TNT has been referred to as "Plan G". Upon pressing the button, the TNT basement starts detonating, destroying much of the city. Jack's home is barely damaged by the explosion due to his home being further from the TNT basement than other homes. Geoff's home is relatively unaffected due to its size. The entire front half of Michael's home is destroyed in the blast. Gavin loses one of the walls of his home. Ray's home is almost totally destroyed. As time passed, Achievement City grew and now also contains a bridge leading over a neighbouring river and evolved to house an obstacle course, giant statues of a Sheep, a Pig and a Creeper. a jousting arena, and a target practice center, many of which were featured in episodes of Things To Do. Achievement City would then experience further changes as Geoff and Gavin would put in new constructs for future Things To Do and Let's Play Episodes. More recently, the city does not seem to be as enclosed by dirt cliffs and has been flattened out, especially the area next to Geoff's 'monolith'. Also, there seems to have been a river added behind Jack's stilt house along with accompanying bridge. In Episode 25, it has been said that they will build a new city to replace the old Achievement City, since the update 1.8 has been implemented by then. In Part 26, they have found an undergound library within a stronghold that they have set up base in. They have an underground farm. However, Gavin burned some parts of the base. In part 27, they used the old file with Achievement City and moved it to the new Minecraft update for Xbox. As of Episode 30, Achievement City has been upgraded to the 1.0.1 Minecraft Xbox Update. As of Episode 31, Achievement City now has it's own minecart station to enable the crew to make their way to the Episode's course. For Episode 31, it took the players to the fenced area containing the frames for the coloured wool, which was the main objective for that episode. Landmarks and Structures of Achievement City *Downtown Achievement City - The main housing area for the Let's Play crew. Includes these structures: **Geoff's Monolith **Jack's House **Michael's House **Gavin's Art Gallery **Ray's Mud Hut **Kung-Fu House (Ryan lives here.) **The Achievement Hunter Logo *Plan G - A hoard of TNT blocks beneath Achievement City. *Stone Bridge - A bridge crossing a river that leads to the animal and Creeper statues. *Cactus Garden - A small garden of cacti that was used for green wool dye for the logo. *Rail Station - A minecart track near Michael's house that currently only goes to the Wool Wall set. *Warlords Arena - Next to Geoff's monolith, a four-player, blind arrow-shooting game. *Jousting Track - Behind Geoff's monolith, a jousting arena. *Observation Module - A platform with a lever on it that reveals the word "Fart" in the dirt. (Note: The top of Geoff's monolith had also been called this.) *Butts Sign - A redstone mechanism that reveals the word "Butts." *Connect Four Board - A giant, working Connect Four board, complete with gubbins. *Dartboard - A wall with several paintings on it. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Dart Toss. *Wool Wall - A Let's Play set with frames of colored wool. *Kerplunk - A room with a ceiling that holds back gravel and sand. Used in Things To Do In: Minecraft - Kerplunk. *Pig, Sheep, and Creeper Statues - Giant structures of said mobs. The Creeper has a switch that blows up TNT going all the way down to bedrock. The sheep has a switch that opens its butthole to expose the interior. The pig has a ladder which leads to the interior, which is hollow. *Shooting Gallery - The set for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Shooting Gallery and Reverse Shooting Gallery. *Rain of Fire - An enclosed area for a vertical flaming arrow-shooting game. *Capture the Tower Course - A two-team battlefield set up for Capture the Flag. (Tower) *The Lake of Pimps - A large lake with a wool Tower of Pimps in the middle. *Camp Achievement Hunter - Located at the Lake of Pimps, it was the site for the Achievement Hunter Fish Rodeo and Jamboree. *Felix Baumgartner - A massive hole in the ground with a target at the bottom. *Geoff's Sky Fortress - A cobblestone fortress in an extreme corner of the map. Holds a lower level with lava in it. *Last Man Standing Course - A cavern at the very bottom of the map filled with monsters and treasure. *The Crusher - A redstone powered crushing mechanism located near the Last Man Standing Course. *The Wipeout Course - The site of the first Tower of Pimps competition. A large obstacle course in the water. *The Altar of Pimps - A giant, stone pyramid with a spot on top for the Tower of Pimps. *Hidden Tower of Pimps - Surrounded by lava in a crater, it was used in the Find the Tower Let's Play. *Fake Towers - Strewn all about the map, the decoy Towers are made of wool, dirt, lapus lazuli, and even diamond. *The Tower of Smokes - A white wool tower somewhere on the map. Resembles a cigarette. *Mounted Combat Arena - A fenced-in area that holds several pigs for combat. *Door Bell to Hell - A trick house that drops you into a pit with lava beyond its walls. *Mariocraft - A recreation of part of Super Mario Bros. World 1-1. *Dig Dug - A recreation of a Dig Dug arcade cabinet. *Pac-Man Course - A recreation of the classic Pac-Man arcade game. *#DanTheMan - A giant wool portrait of Dan. Has a viewing chair for Gavin in front of it. *The Clouds - A platforming course in the sky, ending with a waterfall surrounded by cacti. *The Lovely House - A nice, brick house located near Mario World 1-1. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Housewarming Gift. *Mysterious Fortress - A large fortress near Rain of Fire. It has an ice roof with a bed and a Tower of Pimps on top and a fenced in courtyard below. *The Glass Cubes (Dig Down) - Four glass structures containing chunks of the map, each with ingredients for the Tower of Pimps hidden inside them. Located near Pac-Man and Capture the Tower. *Cheep Shot Tower - A glass and cobblestone tower. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Cheep Shot. The Tower of Pimps During Episode 2, Gavin stole four gold blocks (36 gold ingots) from Ray's map and stacked them on top of each other. He then declared that he was standing on the "Tower of Pimps" and that everyone should worship him. Jack immediately knocked him off of the Tower. Since then, the Tower of Pimps has become a staple in the Let's Play Minecraft series, with most episodes featuring an activity to either construct or win the Tower of Pimps. The week's winner will get the honor of having the Tower of Pimps stand outside their home for the next week on a block of obsidian. (dirt for Ray.) Within the office, there is a figurine of the Tower of Pimps which rotates from desk to desk, depending on the current winner. Scoring Episodes Trivia * Interestingly enough, a real-life Tower of Pimps (four 1m x 1m x 1m blocks of solid gold) would weigh approximately 170,197 pounds (over 85 tons!) and be worth approximately $1,047,600,000. * The Tower of Pimps has appeared in other videos as well, such as in Episode 114 of Achievement Horse. Jack commented that they like to see the Tower of Pimps make it into other games. * Writing the word "Pimps" on a sign will censor the entire sign. * Ray has lagged out of the game more often than any other Let's Player. Because of this, Ray will often complain about the lack of System Link mode in Minecraft. * Michael was the first person to die in Let's Play Minecraft. (By Geoff's hand.) He was also the first to be killed by a monster. (A spider.) * Michael was the first person to win the Tower of Pimps. * At the end of Episodes 1 and 2, the rest of the crew joked about getting rid of Gavin. In Episode 1, they said he was out of Achievement Hunter after he poured lava on their house, and in Episode 2, they joked about getting him banned from Xbox Live after he got the "On A Rail" achievement. * In Episode 2, after Michael tackled Gavin onto the ground, the screen cut to Michael's view in the game, but the name "Michael" in the corner had been changed to "Bickie Ditch." * In Episode 3, after Michael pushed the button in Achievement City, the camera switched briefly to a view from atop Geoff's house, with the name "Notch" in the corner of the screen. * Based on Geoff's description of "Plan G" in Episode 3, there should be at least 2,883 TNT blocks beneath Achievement City. (A 31 x 31 x 3 slab of TNT.) * In Episode 5, the crew left the game open and a Minecraft player with the gamertag "i COBRAxGuNneRz" joined the game briefly, but was booted by the crew soon after. Gavin then said that he was "famous as hell now." Another unknown player (their gamertag was blacked out) joined the game later, but left soon afterward. In Episode 24 he was discussed briefly again, and it turned out that his name was "Shadoles". * Any competition that has chests of items or structures that are assigned to specific players always has at least one rose in or around the chest/structure given to Ray. * Ray will sometimes go into a corner of a structure, switch to third-person so the camera is zoomed in on his face, crouch, and rapidly switch between an empty and a full slot in his inventory. He calls it "Jerking off in the corner" and usually does it on guest-created maps. This has also been referenced by Michael in a few Rage Quit episodes. * Ray will sometimes sing or hum parts of songs during the Let's Plays. Examples include him singing the intro to Eminem's "Lose Yourself" near the end of Episode 11, "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Amish Paradise" in the beginning of Episode 24, and various video game themes during Episode 38. (When he admitted he couldn't remember the theme to Metroid ''off the top of his head, Gavin joined in by humming Theme A ((Korobeiniki)) from ''Tetris.) * If one of the main cast is absent from an episode, the rest of them will often poke fun at him. Examples include them "making up for the lack of Gavin" in Episodes 6 and 7, and cutting to a picture of Jack sleeping in Episode 15 because he "couldn't find the office." * The crew will often make fun of each other during the Let's Plays, which often ends with somebody yelling, "Got him!" * The crew will often reference or repeat things multiple times in the Let's Plays; such as Ray jerking off in the corner, the act of "teasing it", and, most notably, a fictional character they created named "Flint Coal." * Episode 35 has had the most references to Flint Coal so far. (Mostly because of Ray.) * Gavin has been to a lower level on the map than any other Let's Player. Due to lag, he managed to be able to stand on top of the Void in Episode 29. * Gavin has been physically attacked three times so far in Let's Play Minecraft. He was first attacked by Michael in Episode 2 in an attempt to stop Gavin from getting the "On A Rail" achievement, then by Geoff in Episode 9 for killing him in-game and stealing all of his stuff, and finally by Jack in Episode 16 when he found Gavin sitting in his chair, then pulled it out from under him. *Ironically, Gavin, who uses the Creeper skin, has encountered more Creepers than any other person on the crew. He has also encountered more silverfish than anyone else. *Jack will often give up and start building a new house elsewhere when doing overviews of new updates or getting harassed by the other players. The most known instance of this was in Episode 7, when Michael killed Jack just after he finished his Nether Portal, causing Jack to give up on the objective altogether. The others will often reference this by saying "I'm gonna build a house" after failing something they tried to do or dying unexpectedly. *Contrary to what Geoff stated in Episode 15, a sky fortress made of white wool would still leave a dark shadow on its underside, making it about as easy to find as the one Geoff made of cobblestone. (The lava layer would have more than likely burned through the wool, anyway.) *Michael is usually seen wearing armor more often than anybody else in the Let's Plays. *In Episode 6, Michael was able to get all of the Minecraft achievements that he was missing simply by joining the game. *Gavin usually runs away from a fight, which is what gets him killed, so to avoid getting killed he sneak attacks people, which helps him most of the time. *Gavin has frequently come close to winning several Let's Play challenges, only to have his victory stolen by other players. Some examples include Gavin locating and managing to carry the Tower of Pimps in Episode 14, but losing it to Ray before he could return to the city, as well as when he managed to put up 14 out of 16 blocks of wool in the wool challenge before Geoff came back and won, and in Episode 36 when he lost 5 seconds behind Ryan because the potion wasn't done yet. (And he forgot to take the nether wart to make the potion.) Not to mention, in Episode 37 he gave Ray the victory by putting the Tower on Ray's spot, which is called by Geoff, "Quite possibly the dumbest thing Gavin has ever done." *Caleb appears to be the most provocative member, having annoyed Jack on being on the opposing team and angering Ray for tossing his roses and hoe into lava, with Ray going as far as jokingly threatening to kill Caleb's family, more than once giving a shoutout to "Caleb's dead family." In the Fishing Jamboree, Caleb moved fish around to different player's chests, and in Episode 29 he was accused of screenlooking. Since then he has been mentioned and criticized many times by the crew, who discourage cheating by saying, "Don't be a Caleb." *Ryan, like Caleb, is a provocative co-member. He annoys Jack and Geoff, and angers Michael, Gavin and Ray. In Episode 33, Ryan set off a lot of explosions that caused the game to lag a lot, which had angered Michael by costing him the victory. In Episode 36, he kept tampering with Michael and Gavin's work, and filled the Nether Fortress with lava. In Episode 37, he was accused of cheating by breaking an ice block, which then he lied about, that led to the Achievement Hunters cursing him out and calling him names. Since then he is criticized for cheating, breaking the rules, and lying. His cheating almost got him kicked out of the Let's Play videos. The crew discourages lying by saying "Don't be a Ryan." Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Competitions Category:Let's Play